Computer applications often raise exceptions, or otherwise halt execution, for a variety of reasons, including a failure to receive expected or needed input. Unfortunately, when expected input is not received, applications often lack mechanisms for addressing an exception condition. For example, an application may be lacking user information needed to proceed, but mechanisms for obtaining such information may be lacking.